somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo News Channel Reports
The Nintendo News Channel reports are a set of written articles featured on the Nintendo News Channel in promotion of ''AI: The Somnium Files'', as well as pieces written within the universe of AI. Currently, there are two articles written on the Nintendo News Channel. The first is a news article published by an unknown news source. The second is an email written by the ABIS leader Boss as a report to a superior officer, most likely the MPD Director. BREAKING: Woman found dead at Bloom Park BREAKING NEWS NOVEMBER XX, 20XX Tokyo, Japan -- The Metropolitan Police Department is investigating a potential homicide after the body of a woman was discovered at the abandoned amusement park Bloom Park. According to sources, the victim was discovered earlier tonight. The victim's identity is currently unknown. Bloom Park was closed after the chemical plant explosion incident in the Kabasaki District six years ago. The area remains off-limits to the public, making the circumstances of the corpse's appearance particularly mysterious. This is a developing story. Check the Nintendo News Channel for updates. Written on Friday night, November 1st, 2019 (written as NOVEMBER XX, 20XX), this news article was a brand new breaking headline on the news of Shoko Nadami's death and discovery at Bloom Park. Based on context, the article was written and published between 9 PM and Midnight on that date. A basic outline of the incident is given by the article, such as the unnatural location in which the body was found. However, the Tokyo MPD did not disclose any information on the victim, such as her name and cause of death, as well as clearing any mention of Mizuki Okiura, the witness/suspect found at the scene. This article was somehow published onto the public AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES news channel featured for the Nintendo News Channel, on August 2nd, 2019, three months before the incident occurred and over 1 month before the game itself was due to release. CONFIDENTIAL - FOR YOUR EYES ONLY From: Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department - Advanced Brain Investigation Squad Re: Case #XXXX Hey, I've assigned Special Agent Kaname Date to the Bloom Park case. One of our veteran Psyncers; joined the team 6 years ago. I trust him. He'll have the AI-Ball, of course. Date might need to use thermo, x-ray, all that tech stuff Pewter sends those emails about on this case; Aiba will be perfect. Plus it means he'll always be on a line. No solid leads yet, but Date and Aiba updated me about a person of interest; Sagan, Iris. 18. Idol at Lemniscate. We'll see where that leads. Boss **This data is being sent over a secure channel and is confidential. Immediately delete after receipt. More info will be sent through Nintendo News Channel updates.** Written on Saturday, November 2nd, 2019, this email was written by Boss as a response email presumably to a higher ranking officer at the Tokyo MPD, most likely the MPD Director himself, as an update on the events of the case. Here she lists her assignments to her squad, the abilities of their members to pursue this case, as well as a new person of interest for the case. Based on context, the report was written and sent between 1:12 PM and 4:26 PM, after Date had met up with A-set and learned her name, Iris Sagan, and before Date arrived at HQ following his investigation. Like the last article, this was somehow published onto the public AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES news channel featured for the Nintendo News Channel, this time released on August 16th, 2019. This article in particular is noteworthy for the mention of a "secure channel" for which this confidential info is being sent. Trivia * The first article mentions that Shoko Nadami's body was found at Bloom Park, which had been closed down to the Chemical Plant Explosion that happened 6 years ago. However, the Explosion actually occurred 8 years ago, as explained in ''AI: The Somnium Files'' itself. The mix-up on the years seems to be a common mistake in various promotional material for the game. Category:Promotional Material